Hatchling Season
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Toothless one day drinks a mysterious 'potion', and he finds himself a hatchling again for the second time in his life. How will Hiccup, the teens and especially Toothless deal with the change? NOTICE: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new fanfic titled Hatchling Season! Basically, the plot is simple. Toothless is de-aged into a hatchling with all his adult memories and consciousness. But how will the teens and especially Toothless deal with the change, and will he change back?**

 **This story has no 'villain', it's really just to read for the fun of it. Maybe, later on, I'll introduce a villain and maybe a story arc, but really, for now, its just sorta one-shot chapters all set across the timeline of Hatchling Season's story in chronological order, but not happening one after the other (Which is why they aren't just normal chapters).**

 **The timeframe for this chapter is before the events of Dagur becoming a Dragon Rider, but BEFORE the end of Season 4. So now that all that's into place! Let's get right into CHAPTER 1: THE HATCHLING!**

* * *

Toothless thought his day was going to be normal. In hindsight, he was really wrong. The day started out normally, he woke up and went on a flight with his best bud, Hiccup.

But after that, things went crazy. A girl was found at the southern beaches of Dragons Edge, and then Viggo invaded Dragon's Edge.

Everything was alright, until the girl revealed herself to be a 'witch' and tried to kill Hiccup, but Toothless made sure that didn't happen...he killed her first.

Then, they all drove off Viggo and his Dragon Hunters. And then Hiccup and Astrid decided to give the 'witch' a funeral, even if she tried to kill Hiccup.

In hindsight, Toothless shouldn't have skipped breakfast that morning, as he was very thirsty. And all the cold water streams were at least an hour away, and Hiccup was busy...

Toothless then spotted a black bag. It was the 'witch's', and Toothless poked his head in it curiously to find multiple vials of liquids.

Naturally, Toothless was not stupid; he knew to never drink weird liquids that came from bad humans. But his instincts took hold and he grabbed one of the vials, containing a green and red liquid.

It took him five minutes to open the small glass vial, and then he quickly gulped down the liquid inside it. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and groaned; it tasted like burnt flesh and hot metal.

Toothless's instincts went away and Toothless started shaking his head in disgust. He really needed to learn to control his instincts.

He went on with his day perfectly fine, until he got a bad stomach ache. He would flinch every time his stomach groaned or moaned, and sometimes he would whine or whimper when no one was around.

He thought no one had noticed, but Hiccup noticed. Hiccup always knew when something was wrong with his best friend; it was like a sixth sense.

Toothless and Hiccup landed outside their hut, and Toothless flinched as he felt a massive pain in his stomach.

"Toothless, bud, are you ok?" Hiccup asked and Toothless's pupils went to slits. He shook his head with a low croon. Hiccup took three seconds before sighing.

"Bud, you know the 'I'm fine' card isn't gonna work on me. After all, I practically invented it. Please, Toothless, just tell me, are you in pain?" Hiccup asked and Toothless knew Hiccup was serious. He only ever called him by his name when things were serious.

Toothless let out a sigh and nodded, and Hiccup quickly grabbed onto the dragon's head with a look of worry.

"T-Toothless, what's wrong? You can tell me," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed before using his head to nuzzle his stomach.

"Your stomach hurts?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded. Hiccup quickly brought his hand down to the Night Fury's velvety underbelly and started rubbing in slow circles.

To say it was a help was an understatement; it was like a sweet release for Toothless. All the pain in his stomach went away after a few minutes. He purred and then licked Hiccup's face.

"Agh, seriously? After I just helped you?" Hiccup asked with an amused face at his best friend's actions, and Toothless chortled loudly, enjoying the moment.

An hour later, they were both in their hut and the sun had already set on the afternoon day. Hiccup was at his desk, drawing up a design for an idea he had, and Toothless was lying down on his stone bed.

Then, the pain returned within a minute, and Toothless started whining and whimpering again. Hiccup quickly spun around and looked at the Night Fury, worried.

"Does your stomach hurt again?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded with a whimper. Hiccup immediately ran over and started rubbing the Night Fury's upset stomach.

This time, it didn't get rid of the pain, only made it hurt a bit less. Eventually, Toothless started shaking and shivering, while roaring in pain.

"Oh gods, oh gods, Toothless! It's okay buddy! I'm here! I'm not leaving you!" Hiccup said and hugged the sick dragon, and Toothless whimpered.

Eventually, Hiccup summed up the strength to stand up and make his way toward the stairs.

"I'm gonna go get Astrid and Fishlegs. Fishlegs should be able to figure out what's wrong with you, bud," Hiccup said and was about to go downstairs and exit when Toothless whimpered loudly.

"Buddy, I promise, I'll only be one minute. Please...just hold out a little longer until I can get some help. I can't lose you, bud...please," Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded weakly. Hiccup quickly sprinted downstairs and made his way towards Fishlegs' place.

* * *

"Fishlegs! FISHLEGS! WAKE UP!" Hiccup yelled and shook Fishlegs. Eventually, the Viking jumped awake.

"AHH! Wait...Hiccup! Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night? I only fell asleep an hour ago..." Fishlegs said and rubbed his eyes, while Hiccup stood there, scared and worried.

"It's Toothless. I think he's sick or got some sort of dragon flu or something..." Hiccup said and Fishlegs quickly went from tired to wide awake.

"What's the symptoms? Quickly! If it's a deadly illness, we might not have much time!" Fishlegs said and Hiccup went into full-on rant mode.

"First it started with an upset stomach, and then he started shivering and shaking and then roaring in pain," Hiccup explained and Fishlegs thought for a moment.

"It could be any number of things. I need to see him myself, so I can give him a proper diagnosis," Fishlegs said and Hiccup nodded. They quickly made their way back towards Hiccup's hut, stopping at Astrid's to get her.

They were almost back to Hiccup's hut when they heard a dragon SCREAMING in pain, the sound rippling like shockwaves over Dragons Edge, even causing some glass to shatter.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whispered and broke into a full on sprint They hadn't been able to rouse Meatlug or Stormfly from their sleep, so now they had to walk.

When they made it back to Hiccup's hut, it was a mess. Tables and chairs overturned, entire books burnt or singed, and Toothless's bed had signs of claw marks.

Fishlegs looked down at the claw marks before gasping.

"What? Did a dragon attack him?" Hiccup asked and Fishlegs shook his head quickly.

"No...These are Night Fury claw marks, and by the look of it...it looked as if he was gripping onto his bed in pain," Fishlegs said and Hiccup got worried. He quickly ran outside and started yelling.

"TOOTHLESS! BUD! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hiccup yelled and ran around the entirety of Dragons Edge, only to come up with nothing.

* * *

Toothless ran through the forest. His stomach was on fire and his organs felt like they were twisting and turning and moving inside his body.

Toothless roared weakly as another jolt of pain went through his body. He collapsed onto the cold grass and he started whimpering and whining.

Toothless wasn't scared of dying; he was almost dead nearly a hundred times in the last few months alone. He's scared about what Hiccup will do after he's gone. Who will protect him? Who will care for him?

He knew the other riders would protect Hiccup, but that somehow didn't give Toothless peace of mind. He knew Hiccup would be alright, even if danger followed Hiccup around like a hatchling to its parent.

Toothless looked up at the bright stars, whining and whimpering. He didn't want to die just yet...he wanted to live...

But, he knew he couldn't. So he set on watching the stars, and he purred lightly...he had hoped to see stars in the sky when he died...

His vision slowly started going black, while the pain faded away along with his feelings and emotions.

*V-V-V-Vale...* Toothless spoke in Dragonese, saying a word he heard said once by a man who spoke Latin.

He stared up at the stars one last time with a whimper before closing his eyes, and then...nothing...

...

...

...

* * *

The first thing he realized...was that he was alive, he could feel the cold wind on his back and the grass beneath his paws and belly.

Toothless's eyes shot open and he looked at himself. He looked just fine, except for one thing...his scars were gone.

His hide and scales had no scarring or marks of any kind. It was as if he had been healed. He looked down at his tail and only found one tail fin, which somehow gave him a sense of relief.

He then looked around and noticed how everything around him looked...bigger, way bigger. He tilted his head curiously and looked around before finally getting his bearings; he was still on Dragons Edge.

*Thank the gods. I do not need to be stuck on some sea stack or rock island* Toothless mumbled and then slowly started making his way back to Dragons Edge.

It was no longer night; it was day, and very cold. Toothless shivered and wrapped his wings around himself to save body heat. He didn't need to freeze to death, if that was even possible for him.

When he made it back to Dragons Edge, he was shocked. The entire base was HUGE. It looked as if it had grown overnight. He slowly made his way to Hiccup's hut, which took longer than expected.

He couldn't find a way into the hut. He tried opening the door but the mechanism was too big, and he tried going through the skylight, but it was too high up.

Toothless roared as loud as possible, but it only came out as a high pitched tiny roar.

Toothless whined and slowly started making his way to the clubhouse. He could surely find someone there that would help him...right?

Eventually, he made his way to the Clubhouse and he roared again. The roar so high pitched that he swore he must be dreaming.

*That's not right. My roar is deeper...I haven't roared like that since...Oh, no...* Toothless said to himself as he realized one major factor. He was a hatchling again.

*Oh gods, I can't let them see me like...and too late* Toothless said while letting his wings hit the ground as the door to the clubhouse opened and everyone looked at him.

"Oh...My...Thor...is that..." Fishlegs said speechless and everyone stared shocked at the little Night Fury, and Toothless noticed that Hiccup was the only one missing.

"It's...it's a baby Night Fury..." Astrid said as they all stared at Toothless, who was ready to run and find Hiccup. Surely Hiccup would recognize him, right?

Fishlegs quickly held his hand out to Toothless, who growled and started backing up. Fishlegs sighed and then picked up Toothless against the Night Fury's will.

*Put me down! Only my mother had the right to carry me like this! Oh, gods, this is embarrassing* Toothless moaned as he hung limply from Fishlegs' meaty arms.

"Where did it come from? And why did it show up after Toothless disappeared, unless..." Fishlegs said and Toothless smirked. Maybe they were putting two and two together.

"Maybe Toothless was a girl?" Fishlegs suggest and Toothless was shocked, and then he glared so hard he might snap in two.

There were three things you didn't get wrong because of Dragon pride. One, a Dragon's fire. Two, a Dragon's family and friends. And three, a Dragon's gender.

And Fishlegs had gotten number three wrong, and the little Night Fury was pissed.

*I am a male and will always BE a male! No offense Astrid or Ruffnut or Meatlug or really any females* Toothless growled and tried breaking free from Fishlegs' grip again, but luck was not on his side.

"Yeah, maybe Toothless was a pregnant female Night Fury," Tuffnut said and if anyone had looked at Toothless, they would see him blushing at an image that had popped into his mind.

*THANK YOU SO MUCH TUFFNUT! I NOW KNOW WHAT MY NIGHTMARES WILL BE ABOUT!* Toothless roared, and Fishlegs cooed comfortingly.

"Oh poor guy. He must be hungry," Fishlegs said and Toothless was about to growl when his stomach did the job for him and growled loudly.

*I could actually use a bit to eat...but I'm NEVER forgetting how you INSULTED my pride!* Toothless growled and Fishlegs got the tiny dragon a fish.

Toothless took around a minute to get the fish into the back of his mouth and then swallow, and the huge fish took up his entire stomach.

*Ok, I needed that. Now, take me to Hiccup so he can clear all this up* Toothless growled and finally got lucky.

"Maybe we should get Hiccup to take care of this little guy. Hiccup is the Night Fury expert among us considering he lived with Toothless, who might be this little guy's mother," Fishlegs said and Toothless growled.

*Oi! I am not a mother to myself! I have a mother! She raised me from when I was born till she died because of the Red Death, so DON'T YOU DARE disrespect my parents,* Toothless growled loudly as they carried Toothless to Hiccup's hut.

They knocked on the door to Hiccup's hut, and eventually, Hiccup answered and Toothless was shocked.

Hiccup's hair was a mess and he looked extremely tired. And Hiccup obviously had not gotten much sleep the night before.

"Hiccup, we know you went searching for Toothless through the forest, but just a bit ago we found this guy..." Fishlegs said and showed off Toothless, and Hiccup looked at the Night Fury shocked.

"A-Another Night Fury...if only Toothless was here to see this..." Hiccup said and then stopped talking as he looking into the Night Fury's eyes. Something was familiar in there but he was too tired to place it.

"You see, we think this Night Fury may be Toothless's child. We have a theory that Toothless might have been female and pregnant," Fishlegs said and Hiccup laughed.

"What do you know about my best friend? You should know that I know him better than the rest of you, and Toothless IS ONE HUNDRED percent certainty MALE," Hiccup said and Toothless purred.

*Thank you Hiccup* Toothless purred and Fishlegs shrugged and handed Toothless to Hiccup.

"Well, we still think Toothless might have been a female. You've never seen a male AND female Night Fury, so how do you know the difference? Are you sure it doesn't make sense that when an in pain Night Fury disappears, a baby Night Fury appears because the in pain Night Fury is missing and is the mother?" Astrid asked and Hiccup scoffed tiredly.

"Using that logic, that means that if Tuffnut disappeared and a baby appeared in the forest, then Tuffnut was really a pregnant female human. Your logic makes no sense," Hiccup said and walked into the hut, while Tuffnut was gaping.

"I'm a girl?!" Tuffnut asked and Ruffnut slapped Tuffnut across the face to get him to think straight.

"Get it through your head, bro! You're a dude! A very annoying one at that," Ruffnut said and Tuffnut sighed.

"Thanks for bringing this little guy to me, but I think I'm fine handling him on my own. Bye," Hiccup said and slammed his hut door shut, creating a loud sound that scared all the Night Terrors on Dragons Edge.

"Wow, rude," Snotlout said and they all left Hiccup's hut.

* * *

Hiccup sat Toothless down on a desk as he walked tiredly over to his workbench, where a couple books sat.

"Thor almighty little guy. How am I gonna find Toothless?" Hiccup asked Toothless, and the Night Fury almost wanted to laugh at the irony.

*Look right in front of you and you'll find Toothless* Toothless said and Hiccup sighed while sitting down in front of him.

"Oh, what am I gonna do? Do you know where Toothless is, little guy?" Hiccup asked and stared into the acid green eyes of the little black dragon.

Hiccup was about to get up and go to bed when his eyes caught sight of something. The dragon's tail...it only had one tail fin.

"Now that's not right. Night Furies are supposed to have two tail fins. Maybe they grow over time, but why is there one and not the other? Unless..." Hiccup said and started in the deep green eyes of the dragon, holding such recognition and a familiar intelligence.

It hit Hiccup like a plasma blast, and he nearly stumbled onto his back as he put the pieces together.

"Oh...my...gods...T-T-Tooth-less?" Hiccup asked shocked and Toothless purred, nodding. Hiccup took a step back in shock...before fainting.

Toothless tilted his head at Hiccup, and then jumped down and started nudging Hiccup's hand.

Eventually, Hiccup regained consciousness and continued staring at Toothless.

"H-How are you...like this? W-What happened?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged. Hiccup grabbed Toothless and quickly cradled the hatchling, while the dragon let out a surprised squeak.

"You do not how worried I was...Thank the gods you're alright..." Hiccup said and Toothless purred, nuzzling Hiccup's cheek.

"What are we gonna do, bud? Everyone out there thinks you're a girl. Holy Thor, I just realized how embarrassing that must have been for you! I am so sorry!" Hiccup apologized and Toothless purred happily.

*It's not your fault, but thank you anyway* Toothless crooned and Hiccup scratched the Night Fury's tiny little tummy, causing Toothless to make the sound equivalent of a dragon giggling.

"What do we do, bud? You make the call," Hiccup said and Toothless purred. He nudged Hiccup and then gestured to the bed upstairs.

"You want me to get some sleep? I can agree with that," Hiccup said and walked up the stairs, still cradling the dragon.

Hiccup climbed into bed and quickly started falling asleep, still cradling the Night Fury against his chest.

"G-Goodnight bud..." Hiccup said and quickly fell asleep, Toothless still against his chest. Toothless was going to try and move away but...he felt comfortable, and he felt safe.

Toothless curled up and purred before falling asleep, having great dreams of fish, flying, and other things that made him happy.

* * *

 **Ok, let me explain two things really quickly.**

 **1) When Toothless said Vale, its latin for the word Farewell.**

 **2) Also, DraconicBeing2.0 is beta-reading for this fanfic, just so you know that this DOES have a beta-reader.**

 **Ok, now with that out of the way. See you in CHAPTER 2 whenever it comes out knowing my rate of uploading chapters.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. NOTICE! This story is on hold (sorry!)

**If you are reading this, then it means this story has either been cancelled or put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. The most probably reason is that I wrote this nearly a year ago and now my writing is defiantly much better, so if I wanted to pick back up with these old stories, I would have to re-write the whole thing for it to make sense. But, with all the other stories I got going now, I do not have time for that.**

 **I'm sorry if you were interested in this fanfic, I just simply do not have the time to re-write each and every single one. Maybe one day, but not at all in 2019, sorry. I do have other stories nowadays, which are probably much better then this one, so I recommend going and reading some of them.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
